


Hot Spot

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, blowjob, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: You want to give Levi a massage and find a new sensitive spot you didn't know was there.
Relationships: Leviathan/GN Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 220





	Hot Spot

You and Levi were hanging out in his room. He was hunched over his handheld console while you reclined in a chair, reading. A soft grunt pulled your attention to him, where he was shifting uncomfortably. 

”Levi?” He paused his game, and you caught the wince as he turned to look at you. Standing up and putting your book aside, you came over to him, rubbing your hand over his shoulders. No wonder he was wincing with as knotted as the muscles were. “Alright, you’ve been hunched over that long enough. Come on, let me give you a massage.”

He ducked his head, fumbling with the console. “N-nah, I’m fine. And I need to finish this level.”

”Nope, you’re back is wrecked from sitting like that. Tell you what, let me do this, then we can watch that series you wanted to binge. No complaints from me.”

You could see him thinking it over, smiling to yourself in victory when he shut down the console and put it back on its dock. He headed for his tub and you shook your head. “Oh no, that tub isn’t going to work for this. My room, let’s go.” Grabbing his arm, you tugged him lightly down the hall to your room.

Levi went to your bed while you shut the door and went for your bottle of massage lotion you kept for when you needed it. You caught sight of him laying down on his stomach, still with his shirt and jacket on, and tutted at him as you rejoined him. “Nope. Shirt and jacket off, Levi.” 

He started to grumble a protest, face going red. You know you heard the usual ‘yucky otaku’ comment somewhere in there and stopped him with a hand on the center of his chest. “Hey. Listen; I wouldn’t have offered to do this if I didn’t want to. You are killing your back and neck staying hunched over like that all the time.” 

Still blushing, Levi looks away with a scowl before tugging his tops off, tossing them to the corner of the bed before laying down. You crawled up onto the bed next to him, watching him get comfortable. You’d considered asking him to take off his pants too, but the reaction from the shirts made you decide against it. It didn't matter that the two of you had been intimate on more than one occasion; he still got flustered by the idea that you wanted him. You worked on it in ways like this: gentle nudges towards it being less unusual, reiterating that you most certainly didn’t find him “yucky”.

You warmed some of the lotion in your hands, gently spreading it over his shoulders. You weren’t an expert, so you didn’t press hard. After a few minutes of gentle pressure, you could already feel some of the surface knots beginning to loosen. Levi sighed, relaxing some into your touch. Smiling to yourself you shifted, throwing a leg over his body, carefully sitting on his waist.

He pushed up on his arms, looking over his shoulder at you. “Wh-what are you doing, Normie?” 

You grinned at him. “Just relax, Levi. This will give me better leverage.” He huffed, dropping back down without further complaint. From this angle, you had better reach to massage his whole back, sweeping gently up along his spine and outward over his shoulder blades. You felt him shift under your hips, raising up to give him some room to move. “You ok there?”

”Mmph.” He nodded, not lifting his head where he had it buried in his arms, a pillow under them. You kept going, feeling more of the tension leaving him with each pass, a shift of his hips every so often.

Another couple of passes and you were bumped forward slightly, something pressing against the back of your hips. You were confused for a minute, then a movement out of the corner of your eye caught your attention. The sight of Levi’s tail flicking lazily on the bed next to you clued you into what you felt. Giggling, you climbed off him, kneeling next to him again. You trailed your fingers along his tail, enjoying the warm rasp of the scales under your fingertips. As you moved over the tail, you found yourself drawn to the spot where the normal, human-like flesh of his back melded and shifted to become the dark reptilian tail. You ghosted your fingers over the area, a hissing groan coming from Levi, only just muffled by the pillow. 

You couldn’t resist seeing what your next idea would get reaction-wise from him. So you leaned down, brushing your lips over that same area before licking a slow stripe. The change from the scaly texture of his tail to the soft skin of his back was an interesting feeling. Levi whined, grinding his hips down hard into your mattress as you pulled away. This time he finally looked at you, red-faced, biting his lip.

”Good? Or bad?” You asked, grinning. Unless you missed the mark, he was very much so on edge.

”Good. Very, very good.” He took a shaky breath, starting to roll over before he blushed again, rolling back to his stomach and hiding his face in the pillow again. You shoved at him playfully. 

”Come on, why are you hiding?”He shook his head, so you grinned, tickling fingers down his spine until you dragged your nails over what you’d now decided was your favorite spot on him. His hips bucked against the bed again, leaving you no doubt what he was trying to hide. You leaned down, lips brushing his ear. “You know I don’t mind helping you with that. We can go back to your room after…” He nodded against you and you pulled away again, waiting.

He rolled back over, hands already shoving his pants down. His cock sprang free, already shiny where he’d been leaking in his pants as he’d gotten more and more turned on. You motioned for him to scoot up until he was leaning against the headboard of your bed before you crawled between his legs. You traced a finger up the underside, licking your lips as he twitched at your touch. 

You smiled up at him before lowering your head, lips parting to eagerly take his cock into your mouth. You swirled your tongue over his head, pleased at the low groan you heard. As you took him further, his hand threaded through your hair. By the time you’d taken him all the way to his root, his hand was clenched in your hair, tugging lightly as he hissed out a breath.

”I’m…not gonna last long.” He ground the words out. For you, this was fine. You had a new way you could easily drive him wild, one you could even use against him if he refused to quit gaming to spend time with you. You hummed in response, pulling your head back slightly and hollowing your cheeks before starting to bob your head, tongue rolling along his underside constantly.

True to his word, it was almost no time before he hissed, thighs tensing. You pulled back enough that his seed filled your mouth, making a show of pulling away and swallowing when he was finished. You laid down for a moment, resting your head on his thigh, before sitting up and hopping off the bed while he willed away his demon form, putting his shirts back on before grabbing your arm.

”You promised!” He crowed dragging you back to his room. “We’re having a marathon tonight.” You laughed as he tugged you along. If you got too bored, maybe you could convince him for round two later tonight.


End file.
